


Cecilia's Sweet

by orphan_account



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e001 The Coldest Cut of All, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e003 River of Night, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e007 The Wind and the Panther, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e009 The Plucking of Short Tom, Episode: e010 The Dream, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e012 Pirate Boys Lost Men, Episode: e013 After the Laughter, Episode: e014 Stupid Smee, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e016 Hook's Mother's Picture, Episode: e017 A Wee Problem, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e019 Pirate Shadows, Episode: e020 Now Day Party, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e022 Eternal Youth, Episode: e024 Nibs and the Mermaids, Episode: e025 All Hallow's Eve, Episode: e026 Billy Jukes Lost Boy, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e028 Tootles and the Dragon, Episode: e029 First Encounter, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e032 Evicted!, Episode: e033 The Girl Who Lives in the Moon, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e035 Tootles the Bold, Episode: e036 The Hook and the Hat, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e039 The Ruby, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e042 The Lost Memories of Pirate Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e045 The Great Race, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e047 Mardi Gras, Episode: e048 The Never Ark, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e050 Three Wishes, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e052 Hook the Faithful Son, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e054 Elementary My Dear Pan, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e056 Play Ball, Episode: e057 Jules Verne Night, Episode: e058 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e059 The Neverscroll, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e061 A Day at the Fair, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Captain Hook smiled as soon as he placed one last berry in a cloth sack. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Immortal Pan, The Rake, Knights of Neverland, etc.





	Cecilia's Sweet

I never created Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Captain Hook smiled as soon as he placed one last berry in a cloth sack. There were enough berries for Cecilia to last for two days.  
Captain Hook turned and found himself near a territorial bear. His eyes flew open for a moment. He glanced from the cloth sack to the snarling bear. He scowled at it.

''Get out of my way!'' 

The bear continued to snarl.

Captain Hook barely dodged claws. He raised his hook above his head and almost brought it down. He imagined tears in Cecilia's eyes if claws were faster than his hook. Captain Hook glanced at the area near the bear and ran around it. After returning to his ship, he found himself in his bedroom. His eyes settled on Cecilia while she stood near his bed.

Captain Hook approached Cecilia and gave the bag to her. He viewed her opening it. He smiled after Cecilia wrapped her arms around his waist.

Cecilia was sweet just like berries.

 

THE END


End file.
